peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Guru Josh
Paul Walden (06 June 1964 - 28 December 2015), commonly known as VR or Guru Josh '''or Dr. Devious or Freaky Dreamer', was a British Jersey musician who performed mainly under the stage name of Guru Josh. Guru Josh was one of the music artists of the British post-acid house music scene in 1990, most recognised for his début single "Infinity," initially released in 1989 on Walden's record label, Infinity Records. The song was later re-released in 1990 by BMG Records, and reached the top ten singles chart in six European countries including the UK, where it reached number 5. Guru Josh was considered by many to be a one hit wonder until a remix of "Infinity" by German artist DJ Klaas in 2008 became a hit in several European countries on their singles chart. Links To Peel Peel started playing Guru Josh's "Infinity" back in 1989/1990 before it started to climb up the UK Singles Chart and rarely played other material from the artist during that time. In 1992 Peel got hold of the single "Cyberdream" from VR featuring Dr. Devious And his Wisemen, which was a pseudonym for Guru Josh (VR or Dr. Devious) and different artists (And His Wisemen) he collaborated to produce the single and a computer graphics video along with it. The track which wasn't a success in the UK singles chart turned out to be a personal favourite of Peel during 1992, which led to listeners choosing the song at number 25 in the 1992 Festive Fifty and ultimately Peel's Peelenium 1992. Festive Fifty Entries * 1992 Festive Fifty: Cyberdream ''(under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) #25 Peelenium * Peelenium 1992: Cyberdream (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) Shows Played 1990 * 01 January 1990: Infinity Spacey Saxaphone () Infinity * 08 January 1990: Infinity (Spacey Saxophone Mix) Infinity * January 1990 (BBC World Service): Infinity (single) Infinity * 07 February 1990: 'Infinity (7 inch)' (Deconstruction) 1992 * 20 June 1992: Cyberdream (Cyber Mix) (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) * 26 June 1992: Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) * 28 June 1992 (BFBS): Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) * 03 July 1992: Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) * 10 July 1992: Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) * 19 July 1992 (BFBS): Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) * 26 July 1992 (BFBS): Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) * 25 December 1992: Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) 'FF #25 '(JP: 'I think if I'd voted in the Festive Fifty this year, I might well have put that down somewhere. I did try to, actually, but I got it down to about 45 or something like that, and couldn't go any lower.') * Best Of Peel Vol 49: Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) 2000 * 04 January 2000: Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) 'Peelenium 1992' 2002 * July 2002 (FSK): Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) 2004 * 06 January 2004: Cyberdream (12") Indisc (under the name of Dr Devious And His Wisemen) External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists